The technology of the present disclosure relates to a method of controlling execution procedures of a plurality of print jobs in an image forming device.
In an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine or a multifunction peripheral, a plurality of print jobs is executed in an input order of the respective print jobs. In the meantime, there has been conventionally proposed a technique of detecting a residual paper amount of a paper feeding cassette and preferentially executing a printable print job among a plurality of print jobs depending on the residual paper amount.